I'm your servant, my immortal GhiraLink
by VampireKiraPhoenix
Summary: Link can't stop thinking about Ghirahim, the way he looked when Link killed him is forever imprinted on his brain. One day Link can't take it anymore and decides to end it and leaves Skyloft without his loftwing... But will this really be the end?
1. Back in Skyloft

**Hey, there^^ This is my first GhiraLink story. I hope you'll enjoy reading it anyways =)**

**The inspiration for this story came when I was watching a fan made vid about Link and Ghirahim.**

**Well enjoy! =D**

**Though it is obvious, I want to say that ****I** **do not own  
**Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Finally, after the defeat of Demise, I'm back in Skyloft.  
I lay on the wooden platform near the plaza  
and stare down into the green light shines just as bright as it did when I first went through it.

"Link!" I turn my head to see Zelda running towards me. She stops just behind me.  
"There you are. Where have you been all this time? I hardly ever see you."  
I turn my head back to the clouds.

"What, you mean before or after I distroyed Demise,  
killed Ghirahim and safed you, the surface and Skyloft from falling into darkness and dispair."  
I turn to see she looks at me with a hurt expression. I sigh.  
"I'm sorry Zelda, that wasn't nice of me to say. You haven't had a great time either.  
I mean being swept away by a tornado, abducted by a demon lord  
and then being told by an old, young woman that you are the godess herself.  
That doesn't really sound like a vacation to me either..."  
I lay my head down and hear Zelda walking closer to me.

Her small boots can be heard clearly with my head so close to the ground.  
She stops centimeters away from me and sits on her knees right next to me.  
She lays her hand on my shoulder and rubs it gently.  
"It's not your fault Link, I understand that after all you've been through you must be tired."  
she raises up to her feet and walks away from me.  
I sigh once again, lift my head up and continue to stare into the clouds.


	2. I DON'T NEED YOU!

**WARNING!WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME YET! HUUUUUGE SPOILER AHEAD!**

For all of you who have finished the game  
please enjoy the second chapter of 'I'm your servant, my immortal'

And don't forget the reviews,they make me happy! =D (Well...if they're not negative XD)

**Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I _do not_ own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Liiiiink!" ugh can't they for once leave me alone in my self pitty?  
I hear Groose's loud footsteps comming closer to me.  
He runs fast and barely stops in time without tripping over me.  
"What? I asked in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Wanna fly around Skyloft? Bettcha I'm faster than you!"  
Groose eagerly awaits my respond but I just shake my head  
without even tearing my gaze from the almost illuminating white clouds.  
"Not today Groose, I'm sorry." I expected him to stomp away, mocking and complaining but he stayed.

He sat down next to me with his legs hanging over the platform I was laying on.  
"It's dangerous to lay so close to the edge." he simply stated.  
"I know." my reply was short because I actually wanted Groose to just leave right now  
but for some reason he didn't, as if he knew I needed someone right now.  
"You know,I understand that you're sad about what you lost and couldn't save even if you wanted to.  
But don't spent the rest of your life sulking over the past and gone.  
Move on and have fun while you're still young, Link."  
both Skyloftians stayed quiet after what Groose said.  
"I really don't get you" Groose looked up in surprise as I rose to my feet only to sit down next to Groose again,  
my legs hanging over the platform just like Groose's legs.

"First you bully me,then you help me keep the Imprisoned,imprisoned  
and now you're here sitting next to me  
acting as if you know everything about me and what happened down there on the surface."  
I pointed to the green light pilar "You know nothing of what happened down there.  
You were always with Impa, protecting Zelda, while I was out there taking down Demise and Ghirahim.  
You know NOTHING of what happened down there!"  
I started to scream so loud that the whole town gathered around to see what was going on.

"Just leave me ALONE! I don't need your help or attention.  
I can handle everything perfectly by myself!" As I stood up, Groose did the same as well.  
"No...no you can't Link." he said in a calm voice and took hold of my shoulder lightly.  
I tried to brush him off but he just firmed his grip.  
"Let me go! I am fine! I don't need any of you! I am the chosen hero,I don't need anyone!"  
The things I just said caused the towns people to whisper to each other but that didn't bother me one bit.  
"That's where you're wrong Link. You do need us because the things that you've done and seen aren't easely erased.  
You need other people to help you forget those things."  
Groose grabbed both my shoulders when I started to struggle more.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! LET ME GO! I don't need you! I don't need you... I...I..."  
My voice started to break and crackle. "I...I...need you"  
Those few whispered words were enough for Groose, he pulled me into an embrace  
and tears started to run down my cheeks.  
I grabbed the shirt on Groose's back tightly and cried me heart out,not caring that whole Skyloft could see me now.  
"There you go." Groose gently stroke over my head to calm me down.  
"You're right.." he started "I don't know anything of what happened to you down there  
but I do know that it would've been to much to bear even for the best knight in the whole world.  
So it's alright for you to cry and show that you're broken.  
Here no one is going to think less of you,here no one is going to judge or hurt you. Here...you're safe"

Groose's words somehow seemed to have calmed me down and I slowly let go of him.  
I look up at the people that gathered at the 'entrance' of the plaza.  
All of them with worried faces and bated breath.  
I gave them a small smile to reassure them that I'm feeling better now.  
Every one gave a sigh of relief and smiled back at me.  
Little Kukiel came out of the croud running up to me.  
"Are you feeling better now?" she asked once I lifted her to eye level with me.  
"Yes,Kukiel,thank you for asking" I said and put her back on the ground again.  
"And thank you as well Groose. Really...thank you"  
he smiled at me and moved his hand through his hair as he always does when he's being thanked.

Slowly but surely everybody went back to what they were doing.  
"Maybe you should get some sleep Link. You look tired"  
I took up his suggestion and Groose and I went to the knight school,  
both back to our own bedrooms. I let myself fall on my bed and closed my eyes.


	3. Nightmare

**For those who don't want to read about blood or can't stand it,don't read the _Italic_ part of the story.**

The rest,please enjoy chapterrrrrr 3 of my story! =D

**Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I _do not_ own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_"Sky child..." Ghirahim lies under the point of my master sword.  
"I didn't think you could actually do it"  
Blood is dripping from all over his body.  
His arms,legs,stomach,shoulders.  
__So many wounds that it wouldn't surprise me if they surpassed the numbers that existed.  
"What were your...plans after killing me,sky child?" he's struggeling to breath now.  
I avert my head and look at the ground beside me.  
"If you do something,do it propperly. Finish what you started and kill me!"  
a shock went through my body when I looked at Ghirahim and saw the hurt in his eyes.  
Seeing Ghirahim like this was never my wish. "I-I...can't do it..."  
I let my sword fall to my side and just look at Ghirahim with tears in my eyes._

_._

_"FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED SKY CHILD!"_

_._

_Ghirahim started to cough up blood  
and I couldn't bear to see the sight of him, not like this. __"I CAN'T DO IT!"_

[]

[]

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T-" "LINK!"  
I quickly open my eyes and see that Zelda is bend over me,  
her hands firmly gripped onto my shoulders.  
"Link, what's wrong? You'll wake up the whole acadamy like this.  
I have to know what you're dreaming of.  
You've had those nightmares ever since you got back from defeating Demise."  
Zelda is looking at me with concerned eyes and softly lays one hand on my cheek.  
"What is it you dream of Link?" I lay my hand on hers and calmly take it away from my face.  
"It...It's nothing,realy. Trust me,I'm fine now."  
I smile the most real smile I can fake and just hope she buys it.  
"Well oke but if I ever need to wake you again like this,for this reason,  
you are going to have to tell me everything." she stands up and goes to the door.  
"I promise" I say before she softly closes the door behind her. I sigh.

"Why do I keep getting these nightmares? I should've been done and over it already.  
Why do those images keep coming back?" I whisper to myself,  
close my eyes again and hopefully fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Troubled daydream

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I _do not_ own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

Sooo here is chapter numberrrrrrr 4!

I'm trying to make longer chapters since I noticed my former chapters were so small D=  
I hope this one is long enough ^^

Enjoy reading and please review! =D

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

*Next morning*

Slowly I open my eyes. Thank godess I didn't have another one of those dreams.  
Suddenly the door gets slammed open.  
"Link you awake?" I stare blunt at Groose who just smashed my door open and yelled in my bedroom.  
"If I wasn't then I'd most certainly be now." I say and smile a little.

"Ah! Good,you can smile again!  
Now get that skinny little ass of yours out of bed,get dressed and come to the plaza!"  
I don't have time to ask Groose why he wants me at the plaza  
'cause as quickly as he came,he left again.  
Tired as I am I stay in bed for a couple of minutes before I really get up and get dressed.

Still half asleep I make my way through the knight school and bump into a few students.  
"Hey watch where you're-! Oh it's you Link,how are you? Are you feeling better?"  
Pipit looks at me concerned and awaits my answer.  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better now.  
It's true what they say, sleep does make you feel better." I say and smile.  
Pipit seems to be reassured and smiles back at me.  
"Well, off you go! Groose is looking for you." Pipit gives me a soft push towards the door.  
"Thanks Pipit" I say before I walk to the door and go outside.

The sunshine greets my face the moment I step outside and  
the butterflies immediately start to fly all around me as if they want to say 'Welcome back'.  
"Liiiiiink! Hereeeee! I'm hereeeeeee!"  
I see Groose run up to me as soon as I am close to the plaza.  
"I'm glad you came!" he says with a bright smile on his face.  
"You would've come and kicked me out of bed if I stayed away another minute right?" I ask  
"Uhh...ahm...yes." he says and scratches himself on his head.  
"It doesn't matter. But why did I need to come here in such a hurry?"  
I ask still not knowing what Groose is planning.  
"You still own me a race pal" he says and smiles.  
"Ah Groose not this again,I'm not in the mood to battle you." I say and sigh.  
"You will be" he says mysterious "Huh?" I look at him confused.  
He pushes me to the ground and runs away to the platform.  
"GROOSE!" I yell,stand up and run after him.

"I told you so!" Groose says laughing before he jumps off the platform and calls his bird.  
I jump off as well and call my bird top go after Groose.  
"If you're faster then me you're allowed to hit me! BUT if you fail you'll have to do something for me!"  
he yells and looks over his shoulder to see me.  
"DEAL! NOW COME HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell angry and fly faster after him.

When I get robbed of my sight due to a sudden cloud in my way,  
I lose sight of Groose and slow down my crimson loftwing.  
Calmly I fly back to skyloft and look down into the clouds.  
"It could end all if I just jump off my loftwing now..." I whisper to myself.  
I sigh and think it over for a second.  
"I couldn't even if I wanted to, I know my loftwing will catch me.  
It won't matter how many times I'd jump off."  
I see my loftwing look at me for a second as if he understands what I'm talking about  
and starts to fly a little faster back to Skyloft.  
Once back in Skyloft I see Groose grinning at me on the plaza.  
.

_"Welcome back Sky Child, did you have a nice trip?"_

.

"W-what did you say?" I ask with a trembeling voice.  
He looks at me all confused.  
"Uh... I said, 'There you are Link. Now you owe me a favor.' ...what's wrong with saying that?  
It's true but not fair! You were not even trying!"  
My whole body is shaking while I stand there looking at Groose.  
I really thought I heard him say... "Hey Link! You oke? Your whole body is trembeling!"  
before Groose is even close enough to catch me I fall to the ground.  
I look at my heavy shaking hands and hear Ghirahim's voice echo-ing in my head.

.  
_"If you do something,do it propperly." _

.

"No..." I whisper "Hey Link,you oke?" Groose puts his hand on my shoulder  
but that doesn't make Ghirahim's voice dissapear.

.  
_"Finish what you started and kill me!"_

.

"NOO!" I yell to the voice and grab my head with both my hands.  
"Link?" Groose is clearly shocked and runs away.  
"ZELDA! IT'S LINK!"  
I can hear him scream in the distance just before everything turns completely black for me.

[]

[]

_"FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED SKY CHILD!"_


	5. Telling the truth

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**A small one again,I'm sorry. I'm going to try and make them longer,I prommise! ...I think...xD  
Well regardless of how small it is,please enjoy this chapter,which is chapterrrrrrr 5! =D  
And please review ^^**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I wake up slowly and feel like I'm lying in soft clouds.  
I open my eyes and see that I'm not in my own room.  
"Link?" I hear a voice still a little bit unclear softly saying my name.  
I turn my head to where the sound came from and see Zelda walking towards me.  
"Link,are you awake?" she softly touches my cheek and looks at me with worried eyes.  
"mm..yeah,I think so" I say with a small smile and try to keep my eyes open.

"Link, now you really need to tell me what those dreams are all about."  
she says calmly and looks at me with concerned but stern eyes.  
"Hey, that's not fair.  
You told me I needed to tell you about them after you had to wake me again like that.  
You didn't need to do that this time." I say jokingly.  
"No, that is true but you did pass out in the middle of the day on the plaza...screaming." she says.  
I sigh because I know she is right.  
I did pass out screaming but if I tell her my nightmares... no I'd only bother her.  
That horrible deed was done by my hand so those nightmares are mine to cope with.  
"I'm sorry Zelda... I just can't tell you."  
I look away hoping she'll let it pass this time but she doesn't.  
"Link you have to tell me. I can help you!"  
she grabs my hand tightly and I don't need to look at her to know that there are tears in her eyes right now.

"I really doubt that..." I whisper and look in her teary eyes.  
"Don't be so stubborn! What are the nightmares about?  
What is torturing you Link? Tell me!" she looses her temper and big tears are falling from her cheeks.  
"Tell me" she whispers again and again. "Fine!" I yell to make her stop.

"Ghirahim. Are you happy now? Ghirahim is haunting my dreams." I say and look away.  
"But isn't he-..." "Dead? Yes." I say and stare in her sea blue eyes.  
"At least that's what I think and I can't get the image of him laying there, out of my head."  
I sigh loudly and sit straight up.  
"So now you know. Can I go?"  
she stares to the ground and abcently mumbles something that I take as a 'yes'.  
Once I'm at the door I can hear her mumble so I stop for a moment.  
"L...Link...don't try to do anything...dangerous..."  
I pretend that I didn't hear her and walk out the door.


	6. Sleepy midnight

**Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.**

**Next chapter wil be BIGGEEEERRRRRRR 3**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter and "Hide!"... no Link,not hide, review! =D**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When I close the door I see Groose sleeping beside the door with his back against the wall and his arms crossed.  
He doesn't seem to have noticed that I left the room.  
He'd be a terrible bodyguard...but him sitting here in,  
what I assume is, the middle of the night shows that he's really worried about me.  
I'll wake him up to show him I'm fine.  
"Groose..." I whisper so that I don't wake up the rest of the academy  
but Groose doesn't seem to hear it eighter.  
"Groose..." I whisper again and give him a little kick in his side with my shoe.  
"Mmm I don't want no veggies mommy..."  
I frown at what he just said and wonder what the hell he is dreaming about.  
I crouch down in from of him and put my hands on my knies.  
"Groose.." I whisper slightly harder and poke his cheek softly.  
He turns his face away from me so I go and sit on the side of him and poke him again.  
"Groo-..." suddenly he huggs me thightly to his chest which made me fall off my feet.  
I'm laying very uncomfortable right now but Groose doesn't seem to wanna let go.  
"Groose,let me go!" I whisper annoyed and try to break free.

I struggle but it just seems of no use so I just try to lay more comfortable  
and just stay where I am since I have no other choice. I sigh and close my eyes.  
Groose starts to move a bit and when I look up, I can see his eyes flutter, almost opening.  
I lay my head down again and wait for him to fully wake up.  
"Mmn...Link...?" I can hear him mutter confused but he doesn't let go of me.  
"Yes Groose,what is it?" I ask and remain unmoved. "Wha..." he yawns  
"What are you doing here...?" he rubbs his eye with the hand which isn't holding me.  
"Laying very uncomfortable" I say honestly.  
He looks at me with a blunt expression but seconds after that his eyes enlarge in shock.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" he says and lets me go,quickly scooting away from me.  
With the soft light that gently lightens the hall I can see that his face is bright red.  
I smile and start to laugh. "You're so cute when you blush" I say and start to laugh even harder.  
What I just said only makes him turn more red.  
"Th-that's not funny Link! Besides you still owe me a favor!"  
"Wh-what,now?" I ask in shock and look behind me where a door suddenly gets opened.  
"Hide!" I say and quickly get the two of us back in Zelda's room.


	7. I'm losing it

**Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.**

**Oeehhhh,what will happen now?**

**To be honest I don't know either until I start writing XD  
I'm to tired right now so no more chappies today BUT I ALREADY UPLOADED 2 TODAY!  
So be happy xD and review! =D**

**And ofcource enjoy! 3**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"What are you two doing here?" Zelda asks surprised.  
"Shh!" I say, look through the keyhole and see headmaster Gaepora walk by.  
Probably to the bathroom. "We're hiding,isn't that obvious?"  
I say when I'm sure that everything is safe and sit down with my back against the door.  
Groose sits down on Zelda's bed and Zelda sits down on her chair.

"You gotta tell me..." she says softly and looks to the ground.  
I sigh loudly, put my head back against the door and close my eyes.  
"I already told you, Zelda." "Tell her what? What did I miss?"  
Groose sits on the edge of the bed and his glance switches from me to Zelda and back,waiting for an answer.

"He-..." "Don't." I interrupt her and glare at her with my head still against the door.  
"I don't want to trouble you or him any further,  
so keep it the way it is and DON'T speak about it." having said that, I stand up.  
"I'll be leaving now." I say and without waiting for another word of them, I leave the room.  
I close the door behind me and walk towards the stairs.

[]

[]

_"Skychild"  
_I look up, turn around and see Ghirahim vaguely stand in the middle of the now dark hallway.  
At first I'm to shocked to say anything and think that it's just a cardbord cut out, a joke from one of the students  
but when he blinks both eyes and flips his hair out of his face I know that that is NOT a cardbord cut out.  
_Skychild,what's wrong?"_ he says and takes a step towards me.

I jump back and start to stutter.  
"Wh-why are you h-here?" I yell but that doesn't stop him from getting closer.  
_"Why? I'm here for you skychild, isn't that obvious?"_ he says and grins at me.  
I keep walking backwards untill one of my feet run out of ground and I tumble down the stairs,  
my head hitting the wall and stairs and eventually the ground.  
As if a miracle happend, I'm still conscious but when I look up I see Ghirahim walking down the stairs.  
"No...get away from me..." I say softly and crawl backwards facing him, away from him.

_"Finish what you started skychild" _he says and sommons a red dagger.  
"No..No! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shriek and try to get up and  
run away but I stumble and am unable to stand up.  
"LINK!" I hear someone shout from behind me.  
The foot steps of that person are getting closer and so is Ghirahim.  
"Link are you alright?" Pipit kneels down beside me  
and grabs my shoulders while I still focus my glance on the grinning Ghirahim infront of me.

Doesn't Pipit see the danger he puts himself in right now?  
"Are you alright? I heard a loud noise and then you yelled.  
Did you fall down the stairs?" he asks concerned.  
"Pipit go away! He's going to kill you!" I scream when Ghirahim aims a second dagger at Pipit.  
"Wh-what? Who is?" Pipit asks shocked.  
"GHIRAHIM! DON'T YOU SEE HIM PIPIT? HE'S THERE!" I scream and point to Ghirahim infront of me.  
Slowly Pipit lets go of me and drops his arms to his side.

"Link...there's no one there..."


	8. The end?

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**Well ain't this chapter GIANT! =D  
****(Compared to the previous chapters xD )**

**Will it be the end of this story?  
Who knows? ;)  
Just enjoy this chapter and review! =D**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That's not true! He's right there!" I say and again point at Ghirahim who stands there, toying around with his two summoned daggers.  
"Link,snap out of it. There's nothing there." Pipit says as he snaps his fingers in front of my face twice.  
He tries to reassure me but I don't believe him one bit.

"Are you blind? He's pointing a dagger at you right now! Don't you see the danger you're in?"  
I scream at him, my arms wildly flying trough the air from him to Ghirahim and back to make my point.  
Pipit looks up all confused and then looks back at me with a pitiful expression.  
"Ghirahim is gonna kill you Pipit! You have to leave, NOW!" I start to panic and try to push Pipit away from me and out of harms way.  
"No Link, YOU are the one who doesn't see!" Pipit says even more concerned than he was before and grabs both my shoulders.

"Pipit, just leave! Ghirahim is- " "GHIRAHIM IS DEAD, LINK!"  
I look up at Pipit in shock as he quickly stands up from the ground.  
I stare at him for a moment before I look at the place where Ghirahim was standing just a few seconds ago,  
the place which is now completely empty.  
No daimonds, no smoke, nothing that shows that he ever was here.

"Ghirahim...i-is d-dead...?" I stumble across my own words and look at the ground when I quietely repeat what Pipit just yelled at me.  
"Yes Link, he is. You have to let it rest. Don't let him haunt your memories. Don't let him ruien your hard needed sleep." surprised I look up at Pipit.  
"Indeed, I know about your night mares." he says and squats down in front of me.

"When I do my rounds, I hear you scream every night. Maby not every time as hard as the ones when Zelda needs to wake you up  
but it's still unbarable to hear those cries from you. Make it stop Link,make it stop, let it rest and get some sleep." Pipit says with sadness in his voice and pulls me into a hug.  
"Thank you...Pipit..." I say and close my eyes.

[]

[]

I thought that I closed my eyes for a little while but when I open them again, I notice that I'm in my own bed again.  
Apparently I slept through the whole night. When I sit up and look around in my room I see that there is accualy no one in here, guarding me.  
I scratch my head in confusion but decide to just leave it as it is for now.

I flip my legs over the edge of my bed and just sit there with my elbows on my knees and my forehead in my hands,  
thinking of all the things that had happend to me ever since I killed Ghirahim.  
I can't get the picture of him dying by my hands off of my retina.  
It keeps replaying in my head over and over again at night but...recently it happens in broad daylight as well...

"...Make it stop..." I whisper and look up from my hands. "Make it...stop..." I softly repeat Pipit's words.  
I stand up quickly and stare at my door. "I'm gonna make it stop...now." I say and leave my room in a rush.

Passing throught the hallway I bump against a few students who all call out something like,  
'Hey watch where you're going!' or 'Open your eyes dimwit!' but they all end with, 'Oh,it's you Link! How're you feeling?'.  
I ignore the questions and go outside through the bottom floor's front door.

"Hey Link, where're you going in such a hurry?" Pipit asks when I pass him at full speed.  
I slow down but don't stop and turn around while still half running as I smile at Pipit.  
"Thank you Pipit...I understand now!" I say and run down the stairs towards the plaza, leaving Pipit all confused probably.

I pass the three trees, the small windmill and the little flowerbed with heart roses.  
I'm almost on the platform when I hear Zelda call out to me. "LIIINK!" I stop and turn around to see her running at me.  
"Link, I know what you're trying to do and it isn't gonna work." she says as she slowly walks up to me.  
"H-How'd you...?" I sign and look down to my right,averting my eyes from Zelda.  
"I'm just so tired of it Zelda. I've done my job and now it's my time to do what makes me feel at ease."  
I say, clench my fists and close my eyes tight shut, one tear dripping down from my eye.

[]

"THIS WON'T SOLVE YOUR PROBLEMS LINK!" I look at Zelda in shock, I didn't expect her to scream at me.  
"I just can't take it anymore Zelda." I walk away from her with my back towards the platform.  
"Link,watch out! You'll fall!" she probably expects me to stop or walk back to her but I don't.  
"I don't want to live with the nightmares Zelda. Can you imagine how it feels like to see Ghirahim die _every night _by your own hand?"  
I'm almost close enough to jump off the edge. Zelda slowly walks towards me as if she is scared that I'll walk faster if she comes to close.  
"Link...there has to be another way... I'm sure Groose and I will be able to help you." There is no ground past my heels now and I stop to take one last look at Zelda.

"No...there is no other way...I'm sorry.  
Tell Kukiel I'll miss her but also tell her not to miss me. Oh and pet Mia for me everyday. Thank you Zelda...for everything." I lean backwards and let myself fall.  
"LINK NOOO!" She runs to me but my feet have already run out of ground.  
As I fall I can still see her hanging over the platform with her hand stretched out to me.  
With my back facing the clouds it feels as if I fall harder and faster than I ever did before. The clouds gather around me as I fall through them.

I can see the clouds above me now getting further and further away from me. Fi jumps out of the sword on my back,which I forgot to leave in Skyloft.  
"Master, my analisis indicates that there is a 99,9% chance that you'll fall to death if you don't take out your sailcloth. I suggest you use it."  
I stay silent and just try to breath normally. "Master?" I can see Fi is worried. "I'm just...too tired Fi...I'm sorry...Goodbye"  
After much effort I manage to release th sword and the binding it's in. "Master..? Master no!" This is the first time I've heard Fi yell at me.

"Please take good care of Zelda and keep Demise locked away tightly." Even though I didn't think she had emotions,she looks at me so sad right now.  
The ground is closing in om me and I throw the Master sword far away from me. "Farewell Link..." she says before she quickly goes back into the Master sword.  
I close my eyes and just wait for the solid ground to make contact with my exhausted body but I lose my consciousness even before that can happen.

Will this really be the end...?


	9. Our hearts,his life

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**Link fell or accually, jumped from a platform in Skyloft and is doomed to fall to his death.  
Flat on the Surface...Ghirahim's domain.**

**Buuuuuut that's not what this chappie is about! xD  
That was just a summary, maby Link is dead...or maby not, who knows? ;)  
Sooooooo enjoy this chapter, which is chapter 9! =D**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Back in Skyloft everyone is shocked about what happend and  
gather on the plaza seconds after Link jumped off the platform  
but none of them were quick enough to safe his life...

I stare down into the clouds,  
the exact same place where Link wouldn't have fallen through if I had just stopped him.  
I could have seen this coming... "PIPIT!"  
"What..?" I quickly look at my right and see Groose looking at me with a sad expression on his face.

"We're all struggeling here, so don't you dare fall into a depression."  
he says and puts his hand on my right shoulder. "I wonder if he has already hit the ground..."  
I say and keep staring into the clouds, ignoring Groose's hand on my shoulder. "Pipit stop it..."  
"Do you think he felt it? The contact with the floor.  
Maby he isn't even recognizable any more by now..." "PIPIT STOP IT!" Groose screams and slaps me across my cheek.  
The inpact leaves my head spinning but I just let my head remain to the side where the force of that slap had put it.  
"...I'm sorry..." I whisper and slowly look Groose in the eyes again.

"...It's just that...I can't help thinking that it's all my fault..." I say and avert my eyes to the ground.  
The people around us are all too busy grieving of the loss of Link, that they don't even notice our 'fight' and conversation.  
"How do you mean? This can in no way be your fault. The nightmares are what got to him...Ghirahim got to him."  
he says and lifts my head up so that I look at him. "It is not your fault Pipit. Do you hear me? It is not your fault."  
"You don't understand, I told him that I couldn't bear hearing those cries from him at night.  
I was the one who told him to make it stop...I am practicly the one who pushed him over the edge..."  
I say and put both my hands over my face.

"I-I killed Link..." I whisper  
"No,no you did not. Like I already said; Ghirahim killed him! Not you!"  
I chuckle and remove my hands from my face to look Groose straight in his eyes.  
"You're some friend huh? First you help Link and now you help me.  
You know...you're accually a really nice person if you didn't act like a macho all the time."  
I say and see his cheeks turn more pinkish almost directly.  
"A-anyways..." he stumbles over his words and avoids eyecontact for a few seconds.  
"You should just come with us into the bazaar and leave the past in the past.  
We can only hope and pray that Link didn't feel the pain of hitting the surface."  
Groose says and wraps his right arm around my shoulders  
and together with the rest of the town, we walk to the bazaar.  
Most are women crying but some men as well, it has struck every one here in Skyloft.

.

The loss of Link,...his absence is grand...


	10. Do I need to remind you?

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**Heeeeeere it is! Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it =D  
It's a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGEEEEEE chapter  
just because it's chapter 10 so look out to chapter 20 that's gonna be huge as well =D XD**

**Enjoy! =D**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

Rain is being heard but not felt.  
It pours down as if all the tears from the Skyloftians  
are hitting down on the surface,wanting to penetrate the earth.  
A sudden coldness crawls over me but I realise it's just the wind.  
Feelings are comming back to me. I notice that I'm laying on the ground,  
the cold ruthless ground but two quiestions still remain, where am I and...am I even still...alive?

"Ah,fallen beauty is awake."  
I hear a light chuckle in the voice that has just spoken to me but I can't open my eyes.  
The voice sound familiar, I just...can't place it right now.  
A hand touches my head and then softly ruffles through my hair.  
While the hand caressess my face, the voice speaks again.

"Open your eyes, I know you're awake _Skychild_"  
a shock goes through my body and leaves me paralized once again.  
I feel that I'm being lift up into a sitting position, still unable to open my eyes.  
The hand that holds my back is anything but forcing or rough, it just supports me to stay up.  
"Let me see those sky-blue eyes of you again. Wake up now..."  
I refuse to open my eyes eventhough I can already, I choose not to.

Afraid to maby figure out that I am actually dead...  
"OPEN YOUR EYES!" suddenly I fall back down again as the hand gets removed from my back.  
A shock of pain goes through my entire body and I can feel tears welling up in my eyes.  
Slowly I open my eyes and everything is blurry, I can only see a white figure bend over me.  
"A-am I...dead? And...are you...an angel...?" the figure chuckles.  
"No and most certainly no." my sight returns to me after I blinked a few times.  
I can now clearly see that the white figure is indeed anything but an angel.

[]

[]

"G-GHIRAHIM!" I shriek and try to get away from him but my back soon hits a tree.  
When I look up above me I see that we're taking shelter from the rain under the roots of a giant tree.  
Ghirahim laughs and looks at me without doing anything,  
he just sits there with his legs under him and his hands on his knees.  
Head slightly turned to the left which exposes the black daimond on his cheek a bit.

"Scared, _Skychild_?" Now I know it for certain I'm gonna die...he's going to kill me.  
I don't know why the fall from Skyloft didn't do the trick but I'm gonna die now anyways.  
He's angry for what I did to him and is now looking for revenge.  
That's the only explanation I can think of, I mean hey,do the math,1 and 1 is 2  
"No need to be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you. We're both hiding from the rain now, we're both 'dead' "  
I look at him, wondering what he means by 'We're both dead'  
"I got killed by you and you jumped of Skyloft and fell to death on the surface. Yet here we are...not in pieces."  
I look down to the ground an think about it for a second but he's right.

.

_**Everyone thinks we're dead.**_

.

"Don't look so sad, being dead can be fun!" he says, stands up and walks towards me.  
He squads down infront of me and stares at me with his dark brown eyes.  
When the staring takes too long, I get nervous and start to look around,  
trying to find a way to get away from Ghirahim.  
"I-I really think I should get back to Skyloft now...' I say,  
stand up and try to pass Ghirahim but he doesn't allow me to.  
"What? Back to Skyloft? They all think you're dead!" Ghirahim says and stands up to face me.  
"I know. That's why I need to go back to show them I'm fine!" I push him aside and walk into the rain.

"I saved your life." instantly I stop and turn around to look at Ghirahim who is staring at the ground.  
I walk back to him. I'm soaking wet now while he is still completely dry.  
"What did you just say...?" I ask, not sure if he even said anything.  
"I saved your life..." he repeats himself calmly. "Wh...what? How?"  
The rain starts to pour down even harder but I don't care, I only need to know what Ghirahim is talking about right now.  
"I saved you with the same magic I used to lift Zelda up in the air at the time of the ritual.  
Only I now used it to keep you from slamming to the surface."  
Ghirahim answers without moving a muscle, though his voice sounds a bit upset and annoyed.

"I-I-I...uhm...well...th-thank you...? I..think..."  
I'm out of words to say when I see Ghirahim standing there with his head down.  
When I think he has his head down because of sadness, I notice that I am completely mistaken.  
He's boiling with anger, I can see the rage building up inside of him.  
"I save...your life...AND THAT IS ALL YOU CAN SAY?"  
He flings his hand in my direction when looking up at me and I barely dodge it.  
"WELL IT ISN'T AS IF I ASKED YOU TO DO THAT! I DIDN'T JUMP BECAUSE OF NO REASON!" I yell at him.

For a moment there he stays silent and just looks at me.  
"What reason?" he asks after a short silence and stares into my eyes with a concerned look.  
"Like you don't know" I say and roll my eyes. "What reason,_Skychild_?" Ghirahim asks more urgent now.  
"YOU! You are the reason,oke!" I turn my back to him once more and start to walk away.  
"What? I am the reason for your suicide action? How can I be responsible?  
You tried to kill me, do I need to remind you of that?"

.

"NOOO!" I scream, grab my head, close my eyes and squat down to the ground in total panic.  
Ghirahim slowly walks up to me while I'm shivering like crazy, trying to get those images of him out of my head again.  
Suddenly I feel Ghirahim hug me from behind.  
He grabs my wrists and softly pulls my hands, which are clutched in my hair,  
away from my head and crosses them across my chest,his own hands still holding my wrists. "Shhh _Skychild_...shhh"

Hugged by a demon lord I sit there crying in the pouring rain.  
I just survived a suicide attemt but whil I'm here on my knees now, in the arms of the one who started this all,  
I think my life just got a little worse...

[]

[]

"Just let me go" I whisper with a sad look on my face.  
Slowly he lets go of my wrists but keeps his arms around me.  
"Let me go..." I almost beg. Finnaly he lets go fo me and stands back up again.  
"I didn't know that my 'death' was that much of a burden to you, _oh chosen one_"  
Ghirahim says in a sarcastic tone and I can hear him walk back to the old, large tree. I sigh and stand up as well.  
I look in front of me and see the bird statue almost luring me to it  
but when I look over my shoulder I see Ghirahim standing with his back turned to me and his arms crossed.

The rain finnaly stops then the sun comes and makes it seem like there never was a storm just now.  
The only ones that show that there was, are Ghirahim and me, who are soaking wet from top to bottom.  
I look up into the clouds and wonder how the people back in Skyloft think about my 'death'.  
I bet Zelda is crying, Groose is depressed but still trying to keep everyone from jumping after me.

And Pipit...Pipit will probably blame everything that's happened on himself.  
I realy need to go back to show them that I'm fine. Well...fine..  
The nightmares won't go away eventhough I just met the source.

I turn around to look at Ghirahim...but he's _gone_...  
I search around me to see if he just walked to another place but he's completely gone.  
"Ghirahim?" After waiting a few minutes for him to return,  
I walk to the birdstatue, still expecting him to come back.  
I activate the statue and a burst of air sends me flying back to Skyloft again,

not knowing that someone is actually **_watching me_**...


	11. I wish I could help him

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

So this is Le fabulous chapter 11 and I hope you got a good 'look' at Ghirahim in chapter 10 'cause you'll never see him again! MUWHAHAHAHA!  
No that's a lie xD This story wouldn't be a GhiraLink without Ghirahim then it would just be...Link...  
*cough* OKE! On with the story ^^

(I wonder if people accually read the stuff I write here...? Hmmm...)

_**ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER OF MAH STORY =D**_

**/\\\\\\\\**

*Skyloft*

"SHHT! Everyone be quiet!"  
silence takes over the bazaar and everyone looks with a tense expression in my direction.  
"What is honey?" my father asks me. "Just shht." I say to let him keep is mouth shut.  
"I thought I heard a strong wind..." I say with my ears perked.  
"Oh,well that's just great. Miss holyness hears the wind so everyone needs to stay silent."  
the wining voice of the item check girl, who just stood up, breaks the silence.  
"Would you just shut your yap?" I snap at her and immidiatly she keeps her peace and sits back down again.  
"It's not just any wind I'm hearing..."  
I say and look at the entrance past the upgrade shop.  
Then I hear a soft thud as if something landed.  
"Did you guys hear that?" I say surprised and look around at all the confused faces.  
Paying no attention at all to my father who is calling me back as I suddenly sprint out of the bazaar.

[]

What my eyes behold there is like a dream.  
I see Link crouched down on the platform he fell off earlier.  
I must be dreaming,this can't be true...  
Link looks up and his eyes enlarge as he notices me.  
He says something but I can't hear anything,  
every word get's lost into the wind on their way over to my ears.

He stands up and runs towards me.  
"ZELDAA!" now the words are being screamed,I can hear them clearly.  
I am dreaming... But when the impact of his body on mine is felt I know now that I am NOT dreaming.  
Tears start flowing down over my cheeks as I hug him tight.  
"L-Link...thank goddess I'm so glad that you are still alive!"  
I say relieved and hug him even tighter to me.

"Not for long if you keep squeezing me like that." he says with a little happiness hidden in his voice.  
I back off a bit and apologize. He smiles a little sad smile and moves his hair out of his face and behind his ear.  
For a moment we stand there not saying anything on the middle of the plaza.  
Then I hear someone comming out of the bazaar.  
The footsteps cease after the person sees Link.

"Link my boy! You are alive! And still in one piece I can see.  
My,my you have no idea how happy that makes me!"  
my dad quickens his pace while he says that  
and walks towards Link and snatches him away from me to pull him up and in an embrace.  
I can see nothing but sadness on Link's face eventhough he should be panicing for air now.  
"Father,you're strangeling him!" I say and lay a hand on my fathers arm.  
"Ah, I am ever so sorry Link."  
he says at Link who has slightly turned a little blue but doesn't seem to be bothered by it one bit.  
Everyone els comes soon enough out of the bazaar  
to spread words of joy about how happy they are that Link survived.

I on the other hand can only see the sad expression on his face  
as he is being hugged and kissed on the cheek by multiple people.  
Ghirahim is still torturing him.  
At this rate...he'll just jump again or find another way to kill himself...  
Poor Link.

[]

[]

Round the campfire on the plaza everyone young and old have gathered to celebrate Links survival.  
We sit around it on the ground and everyone is in a great mood  
but I seem to be the only one who sees how Link himself feels.  
"Come,night is almost gonna fall.  
The people should be safe in their houses and the kids should go to bed now.  
It's way passed your curfiew but that's forgiven  
because we are all so happy that Link has come back to us. Right Link?"  
father gives Links shoulder a light push but it still manages to tip Link over.  
"Link? My boy,you're supposed to be able to handle more than that! Haha!"  
But when father sees that Link doesn't respond he starts to worry and so do I.  
"Link?" I stand up quickly and run over to Link.  
I lift his head up on my lap and softly tap on his cheeks to see what's wrong.  
His hand goes up to my side and clings to the fabric of my dress.

"Link..." I say with sympaty and notice that he's dreaming and not just a normal dream...  
I can see by the look on his face that he's dreaming about Ghirahim again.  
"Father he's very tired,will you help me cary him to his bed?" I look up at my father and he nods.  
"Well everyone, goodnight and sleep tight!"  
he puts out the fire with a bucket of water which we had prepared at the beginning  
and he walks up to me with Link still clinging to me.  
When he wants to pick Link up he starts to moan in discomfort.

"Mm no, no, I can't do it! I CAN'T KILL YOU!"  
with that he's right awake from his own screaming and looks at me confused.  
"It's oke Link...you can go back to sleep now, I'll stay with you tonight."  
he seems reassured and lays his head back on my lap.  
"Oh no, don't you cling again." father says softly and pulls Link away from me before he can cling to my dress again.

He carries Link over his shoulder to the knight academy,into his bedroom  
and puts him softly on his bed without waking him.  
"I understand that you're staying here for the night?"  
"Yes,I will" I say and sit down on the chair of Links desk.  
"Do you need any blankets?" my father kindly asks.  
"No thank you father,I'm fine." I say and look at Link who is tossing and turning in his bed.  
"Well, I'll go to bed myself then. If you need me,you'll know where to find me."  
and with that he leaves the room and closes the door silently.  
I stand up and put the chair right next to Links bed.

"Ohw Link,how I wish Ghirahim would just leave you alone..."  
I say while I stroke over his cheek and put a piece of hair behind his ear.  
His face is sweaty and his expression is hurt, I wonder what he's dreaming of.


	12. Unwanted visitor

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**[]**

_**First of all I want to thank everyone for reading my story and for all the nice comments,thank you! =D**_

_**[]**_

So what is it that Link is dreaming of? Hmm...

This chapter is going to be an exciting one. That's all I'm going to say about it ;)

**ENJOY READING LE CHAPTER 12 =D**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\**

When I wake up I see Zelda sleeping with her head on the side of my bed  
and her fingers woven together with mine.  
Why is she sleeping here? And on a chair...?  
"Zelda..." I say while I try to get our cold hands from each other.  
"Hmm...Link?" she awakes slowly and she blinks her eyes a few times before she realy looks at me.  
"How are you Link?" she says and takes a hold of my hand again.  
I nod to let her know I'm doing fine and luckely she understands.  
"Can't you talk Link?" she asks carefully and I try to reply but all that comes out of my mouth is her name.  
She sighs and lays her head on my hand,which is still resting on the bed.  
I sit up straight and stroke through her hair. I can't believe I can't talk anymore...  
What's happening?

[]

*1 week later*

Several days have passed  
and we all have noticed that my speaking ability has been limited a lot ever since I fell down.  
Most people think I suffer from brain-damage because of the hit my head made with the ground but that is impossible.  
I try to tell them but I can't.  
And even if I could,what would I tell them?  
Ghirahim,the one I killed while saving the world, saved me from becomming a bloody mess on the surface.  
I doubt they'd believe it even if I told them.

"Zelda" I walk up to her into her room and she turns around on her desk chair to look at me.  
"Yes Link?" I hand her a note I wrote before going to her.  
"You..wanna talk in private..?" confused she looks up from the note to me.  
"Yeah,sure. Do you have your note book and pen?"  
I show her the things she asked and walk out of her room,signing that she needs to follow.

[]

When we're at the back of the goddess statue I stop and turn around to look at her.  
I sit down against the statue and sign her to sit down next to me which she does.  
"So,what is it Link?" she asks and puts her hand on my knee.  
I start writing quickly and show her a whole bunch of sentences.

"_I want to tell everyone that Ghirahim is still alive.  
Not only in my dreams but also on the surface.  
I saw him when I was down there.  
He was the one who saved me from dying.  
With his magic he kept me from falling to the ground.  
Please Zelda,you've got to believe me._"

After reading the letter she looks back at me and I can see pitty in her eyes.

She doesn't believe me...

[]

*2 weeks later*

I've been laying in my bed now ever since that day behind the statue  
when I noticed that even Zelda thinks I'm going crazy.  
A knocking on my door kicks me out of my thoughts and I look at who enters.  
It's intructor Horwell and intructor Owlan.  
"Hello Link" intructor Owlan says  
and takes a seat on the corner of my desk and instructor Horwell sits down on my chair.  
I pick up the notebook off of the floor next to my bed and start to write.  
"_What are you doing here?_" I show it to them and they both start to chuckle.  
"Now now Link, no need to get all defensive. We're just here to talk."  
"_I don't need to talk. You two are no different to the others on Skyloft. You all think I'm crazy._"  
after they're done reading, Owlan sighs and stands up from my desk to sit down on the side of my bed in which I'm laying.

"We don't" Horwell says  
"In fact, I think we're the only ones who don't." he continues with a sad tone in his voice.  
"_So you DO believe that Ghirahim is still alive?_" they both nod their heads slowly.  
"But that would mean that you're in great danger right now.  
I think that 3 weeks after the last time he saw you is a very long period of time to let you just wander around.  
I assume he knows EXACTLY where you are now. So please be very careful."  
Horwell says and puts his elbow on the desk and his hand under his chin.  
"I know we're not much of a protection to you but if you ever need help with anything,even with Ghirahim,  
then come to us. We'll do whatever lies within our power to help you."  
Owlan seems to be very serious about what he just said.

"It's already getting dark outside,do you want us to stay here for the night?" he asks and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"He will be wanting no such thing."

Horwell and Owlan swiftly turn around to face where the voice came from  
and I freeze at the sight of what I'm seeing.  
"Ghirahim!" Horwell and Owlan shout and quickly stand in front of me with arms wide  
while I crawl into the corner of my bed against the wall with my sheet pulled up to my chin.  
"Get out of my way,this does not concern you pathetic little human teachers."  
"NO!" the two instructors refuse to move from their current spot.  
"Very well then.." Ghirahim walks up to both protecting elders  
and smacks each of them out of the way.  
Owlan hits his head against the wall and falls on my bed  
and Horwell hits the wall as well but on the oposite side of Owlan and falls to the ground.

.

Both out cold.


	13. Within my mind

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

Yeej another chapterrrrr =D

And to _**'Le Epic Zelly'**_:  
I'm sorry to have to tell you this if this is gonna make you lose your interest in my story but...  
THERE IS GONNA BE _NO RAPE_ IN MAH STORY ^^ tehee =)

But anyways everyone ENJOY this new chapter =D

**/\\\\\\\\**

"Scared _Skychild_?" Ghirahim says with a smirk on his face and slowly walks over to me.  
I grip the sheets thighter to me as if they can protect me from the incomming danger.  
"You should be." he continues and takes one big step in my direction and stands at the side of my bed.

Suddenly the window in my room opens and a shirek sets Ghirahim off balance.  
I take that oppertunity to push him off of his feet and to the ground.  
I quickly stand up from my bed and run to the door.  
I take one last look into my room and see the head of my crimson Loftwing poking through the window.  
"_Thanks buddy_" I thank my Loftwing without words.

I start to,literally run for my life.  
Without looking back I run through the hall way to the door downstairs.  
Locked. Argh! Ofcource it's locked,it's night!  
I look behind me quickly but luckely Ghirahim is still nowhere to be seen.  
I wonder what's taking him so long...  
But no time to think about that!  
Quickly I run upstairs to the only door that isn't locked at night.  
I open it and run to the goddesstatue.

[]

When I'm almost there I look behind me and see Ghirahim calmly walking up the stairs to the statue.  
"Run all you want _Skychild_ but don't you want your Loftwing back?"  
immediately I stop running and turn around on the top of the stairs.  
"You didn't think I'd leave that blasted bird shot free after what he's done,now do you?"  
slowly and carefully I walk down the stairs while Ghirahim is still walking up the stairs.

When there are no more steps in between us we stop.  
Eventhough I'm one step higher than Ghirahim,I'm still not taller than him.  
We're on the same height now.  
"_M-my bird?_" I think because I still can't speak.  
"Yes Skychild, your _crimson Loftwing_." surprised as I am, I take one step back.  
"_You c-can read my m-mind?_" I think and start walking backwards,back up the stairs.  
"Yes." he grins and slowly walks up the stairs as well.  
"_S-stay away from me!_" I panic and almost stumble over the stamina fruit at the top of the stairs.

"So you mean to say that you _realy_ dont care what happens to your dear _dear_ Loftwing?"  
Ghirahim says when we're on the large stone circle infront of the Goddesstatue  
where Zelda first pushed me off with my sail cloth.  
"_Ah..!_" I don't know how to reply to that and fall defeated to the ground on my knees.  
Ghirahim walks up to me and squats down beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

Silence holds us both until Ghirahim sighs deeply and stands up.  
He slowly walks away while he starts talking.  
"Your Loftwing is unharmed and rests within Betreaux's house.  
I'm sure he has taken good care of your bird...I told him to." the last part is but merely a whisper but I heard it clearly.  
Is Ghirahim maby turning into a better pers- uhm demon?  
Well they say time changes people so why not Ghirahim?

While I was drifting away in my thoughts I see that Ghirahim is out of sight.  
"Ghirahim!" I stand up and run to the stairs but Ghirahim is realy nowhere to be seen anymore.  
"Ghirahim..." wait a minute! I can talk again!  
Well lets home that it's not that I can only say 'Ghirahim' now...  
Let's try something...  
"I need to get my Loftwing back." YES!  
Oke but now hurry to Betreaux's house!


	14. Hurt

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

Man I had an inspiration boost! xD  
Chapter after chapter! =D

Thnx Le epic Zelly for your complement ;)  
(gosh get an account so I can talk to you xD)

Everybody enjoy chapter 14 and review ^^

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"BETREAUX!" I scream when I storm into his house which sends him tumbling to the ground.  
"Oh,I'm sorry. Here let me help you." I say as I walk up to him and offer my hand.  
"Ah, thank you Link" he says,still a bit confused and grabs my hand with his claw.  
I pull him back up but don't let go of him,instead I take a good look at his claw in my hand.

"I'm sorry Betreaux, I was so busy with everything els that I didn't have time to-" "It's alright" he interrupts me.  
"You're still trying right? As long as you still try,I'll keep hope and wait untill you have enough graditude crystals."  
I smile a sad smile at him and let go of him.  
"As you probably already have noticed,your Loftwing is here."  
he says and points to the left of me where my Loftwing is calmly laying on the ground,looking at me,waiting for me.

"Did Ghirahim say anything to you?" I turn my glance back at Betreaux who is just standing there.  
"Who? Oh the demon who brought your Loftwing here? Yes,yes,in fact he did.  
He told me to be careful with this Loftwing because it's...what was it? Oh yeah, an important creature."  
I look at Betreaux a bit confused but then decide to leave it at that.  
"Thank you Betreaux. If you ever need anything els besides your human form,just come to me.  
I'll still be searching for your graditude crystals so you don't have to come for that.  
Thanks for caring for my dear bird." I say and sign my Loftwing to stand up.  
"Oh that's quite alright. Now off you go,you should be in bed by now."  
he says and winks at me while he makes a 'shoo' movement with his claws.  
I smile at him and leave with my Crimson Loftwing.

[]

[]

"OH NO! HORWELL AND OWLAN!"  
I tell my bird to go back to his nest and start to run like mad back up and over the gravejard.  
Passed the bazaar and back to the acadamy.  
LOCKED!  
I should have known by now!  
I quickly run back and around so that I'm at the top floor and swing the door open.  
I run through the hallway and down the stairs.  
When I'm at my bedroom door I stop and pull my hand back from the door notch.  
What if they're d-d-dead?  
I take a deep breath,close my eyes and open the door quickly.  
When I open my eyes I see Horwell and Owlan laying the exact same way they did when I ran out of the room.  
It surprises me that all that racket didn't wake anyone up yet.

.

"Owlan,Horwell..." walk towards Owlan who is passed out on my bed and softly tap against his cheek.  
No responce.  
"Owlan,you can't leave me..please." I tap again only now a bit harder.  
"Hmm... Wh..what happened?" Oh! He's awake!  
"Owlan!" I hug him tight while he's still figuring out what's going on.  
"Horwell...Where's Horwell?" Owlan asks,still a bit dizzy.  
"Oh,right! He's there." I say and quickly turn around to go to Horwell.  
"Horwell,wake up. Horwell,come on. We know you've made it."  
I tap against his cheek just as I did with Owlan but he doesn't wake up.  
Suddenly Owlan holds his breath.  
"What's the matter Owlan?" I ask and look at him.  
"L-Link..." he says and puts his hand on his mouth while his eyes well up with tears and he points to Horwell.  
When I look back I see what he sees.

Horwell's head is bleeding...

[]

"Go get some water and a few towels!"  
I say to Owlan who stands up immediatly  
"Oh and wake up the head master!"  
"I won't take long!" he says and runs out of the room.  
"Come on Horwell...come on" I keep tapping against his cheek.  
I grab his shoulders and shake him softly. "Wake up.."  
"I'm back!"  
wow he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't take long.  
I turn around and see Owlan stand with a bucket of water  
and right behind him the head master with a few towels in his hands.  
"Wet one of the towels and give it to me."  
I say and let Horwell lean against me so I can grab the towel given to me.  
I clean away the blood on his head with the wet towel and then try to stop the bleeding with a dry one.

"I'll take it from here Link,you've handled very well."  
the head master walks up to me  
and lifts instructor Horwell up from me and holds him and the towel on his head.  
He turns around and leaves my room  
"He's gonna be oke." Owlan says as he stops me from following them.  
"You need to rest now.  
I'll be the first one to tell you Horwells condition first thing in the morning,don't you worry."  
"But-" I protest "Rest now." he says and pushes me on my bed.  
I sigh loudly but then do what Owlan told me to and lay down in my bed.  
"Good night Link,happy to hear you talking..." he says and leaves the room.

"So he noticed" I whisper to myself and go to sleep.


	15. Mindless drawing

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I **_**do not**_** own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

Night,morning,night. It's going very quickly in this chapter xD

Yeah, I don't realy have much to say so just enjoy this _long chapter _=D

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
**

*A few hours later*

I feel a stroking going over my cheek and pushing my hair out of my face.  
"Mhmm...how are you?" I ask without taking any action and sleep drunk.  
"Doesn't matter..." the voice says with a hint of sadness hidden in it.  
"What are...*yawn* what are you here for?"  
I start to rub in my eyes which causes the hand to stop caressing me.  
I can hear the person stand up from a chair and the soft and calm breathing of the person.  
"I'm sorry..." the voice whispers and then my room is covered in complete silence.

No breathing except mine, no footsteps, no nothing.

When I finally am able to open my eyes I see no one in my room.  
The chair is where it has always been and doesn't look like it just moved.  
"Mh...must be dreaming" I mumble and go back to sleep.

[]

*Next mornig*

"Link...Link wake up." a hand strokes through my hair but it feels different from my...dream.  
Slowly I open my eyes and see instructor Owlan stand beside my bed.  
"Good morning sir..." I say and wonder what he's doing here. OH!

"Horwell! How's he doing?!" I say and sit up straight in my bed.  
"He's doing fine thanks to you. He wants to see you now." he says  
"Oke!" I say happy and stand up out of bed.  
I walk to my closet to grab some fresh clothes and turn around.  
"Would you mind?" I say when I see Owlan isn't planning on leaving.  
"Oh! But ofcource. I'm sorry" he says with a smile on his face.

"I'll wait outside of your room.  
When you're done I'll take you to Horwell." he says and goes outside.  
I change my clothes and follow Owlan to Horwell's room.

[]

"Ah good to see you're oke Link!" Horwell greets me as soon as I step inside his room.  
"Me? I'm more worried about you, sir" I say and walk over to him.  
He has bandage around his head but besides that he looks pretty healthy.  
"No need to worry about little old me Link" he says jokingly and winks at me.  
"Well I'm happy to see you healthy, Ghirahim struck you pretty hard.  
I mean it's a miracle Owlan didn't suffer anything from it."  
I say and sit down on the side next to him on his bed.  
"No miracle, Owlan is just a tough one."  
"Now now, no need to talk so highly of me."  
Owlan says who is standing with his arms crossed in the door post.  
"So tell us Link,what happened after we passed out?" Horwell says and grabs my hand.

"Well..."

[]

[]

When I was done with telling what happened Horwell and Owlan were both dead silent.  
"What?" I ask and look from Horwell to Owlan,  
who in the mean time had sat down on the other side of the bed, and back to Horwell.  
"It doesn't sound like Ghirahim at all..." Owlan says confused.  
"Indeed. Something must have happened or maby he's planning something.  
Maby he'll strike Skyloft directly now that he knows how to get here." Horwell says  
"We have to warn everyone of Ghira-" "No" I interrupt Owlan  
"No one would believe us and even if they would,  
maby that's exactly what Ghirahim wants. It'll cause chaos in Skyloft." I sigh and look at the ground.  
A hand on my shoulder makes me look up.

"It's oke Link. We won't let that happen.  
Together we stand strong  
and of what I heard you say about Ghirahim...I think even you alone stand strong."  
Horwell lays back down again and smiles at me.  
"What do you mean?" I ask and turn to look at him.  
"Well let's just say...seme's have only one weakness..." Horwell starts

"And that's their uke." Owlan finishes Horwell's sentence laughingly.  
"What? Seme? Uke? What are you talking about?"  
what on Skyloft are they talking about?  
"Haha,nothing, nothing." Horwell says laughingly but then starts to cough really loud.

"I think we should give you some rest" Owlan says and stands up from the bed.  
"Ah yes!" I say and quickly stand up as well.  
"I'll be around, if you need me, call for me."  
Owlan leans in on Horwell and gives him a hug.  
"I know, I will." Horwell smiles and lets go of Owlan.  
"So off we go Link" Owlan says and softly pushes me out of the room.

[]

"You'd do best to go and rest as well Link" Owlan says when he closes the door behind him.  
"But it's only morning. The sun is up and shining!"  
I protest and point to the door that leads outside  
where the sun can be seen clearly through the windows beside it.  
"No buts young hero. You've been chased around all night,you need to rest."  
he folds his arms over each other and looks at me with a strern glance.

"What are you? My mother?!" I say and look away from him.  
"No, I'm your instructor and I instruct you to sleep." he says and points to my room.  
"Ugh fine!" I say and walk to my room with him following me.  
"What? You don't trust I'll go to bed?"  
I ask annoyed when I open my bedroom door and he's still following me.  
"No." he says directly and pushes me into my room.  
"Owlan-" I start to whine when he pushes me on my bed but he interrupts me.

"No Link, I won't have it. One sick person in Skyloft is more than enough.

I can't help other students with their homework,take care of my plants,  
take care of Mia,teach the children,research the Kikwis,  
keep an eye out for Ghirahim and nurse Horwell and you back to health."

Owlan had me down on my bed while talking and tuck me in.  
"Wow..." is the only thing that I could bring out after hearing all the things instructor Owlan has to do.  
"I had no idea..." I say in an apologizing matter.  
"Of cource you don't." he says and ruffles my hair.  
"If every student of mine knew all that I have to do,  
they'd be all worried about me and that's the last thing I want them to do.  
They're young, they shouldn't be worrying about some teacher."  
he says and sits down on my bed.

"Listen Link, I want you to go to sleep now and rest until next morning.  
No sneaking out of bed at night.  
And as soon as you wake up tomorrow,  
I want you to not have a single worrying thought about me or anybody els on your mind. Promise?"  
he says and awaits my answer. "Promised" I say truthfully  
"Alright then,sweet dreams." Owlan stands up  
and places a kiss on my head and ruflles my hair again before he leaves the room and closes the door.

"Not my mother,huh? Big brother then,Owlan nii-san." I mutter to myself and chuckle softly.

[]

[]

I wait a few minutes to make sure Owlan is back in his room.  
I step out of my bed and open my bedroom window.  
Light fills my room immediatly.  
I sit down behind my desk,grab a pencil and a piece of paper and start drawing.  
First a random stick-figure, then more in the form of a body.  
Abcently I draw more details. Long cloth, thin body.

After an hour or so, I'm done and sit back to look at what I've drawn.  
I stand up in total rage, throw my pencil on my desk,  
slam my window shut and drop myself on my bed,  
covering myself from head to toe with my blanket.  
I close my eyes thightly and try to sleep.

[]

_***midnight***_  
I hear someone walking in my room.  
The sound of paper being picked up can be heard.  
A soft chuckle fills the room and bounces off the walls into my ears.  
The footsteps come closer and I can feel someone sit down beside me.

"I'm flattered, thank you... _Skychild_"

My eyes open quickly in shock but when I look beside me I see no one.  
My room is completely empty.  
I stand up and walk over to my desk to see that the drawing I made is gone as well.

.

_He was here..._


	16. Playing tag,catch me!

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I **_**do not**_** own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**Thank you guys for all your comments and yes...also the critic has been taken to heart.  
Indeed _'Rienne'_, I might have taken a bit to long with Link's trauma part. But that it's a GhiraLink doesn't mean it has to be all about Lord Fabulous ;) (although I do love him xD)**

**Anyways enjoy this sixteenth chapter of 'I'm your servant, my immortal'  
Leave a comment =D**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I scream and search through my room.  
I slam my cupboard doors open and look under my bed when I see he's not in my cupboard.  
"I know you're here!"

Then suddenly the door opens.  
I stand up quickly from looking under my bed.  
"There you a-..!"  
I stop my sentence when I see a confused and shocked Fledge look at me.  
"I-is everything a-alright Link?"  
he holds the lantern up in between our faces so we can look at each other properly.  
"I-I... the drawing...and Skychild... i-it's gone...he was here... hiding a-and-..."  
I start to stutter and mutter but Fledge stops me.

"It's alright Link. Here, why don't you sit down?"  
he says and leads me back to my bed  
with an arm around my shoulder while pointing with the other towards my bed.  
"B-but he's here... and the drawing-..."  
I try to stay standing but in my current state even Fledge is able to push me down on my bed.  
"Yes it is very well done. All the scary features are in it. Down to every terrifying detail."  
Fledge says and shiffers while looking at my desk.  
"Wh-what?!" I stand up quickly from my bed and see the drawing that I made a few hours ago laying there...untouched.

"Maby I am going crazy after all..." I say and start to laugh like a mad man.  
"L-Link..?" he asks terrified. "Tag!" I say, tab Fledge and run passed him out of my room.  
"Link,n-no! Come back!" I can hear him yell right before I run up the stairs.  
I'm not gonna get fooled by that locked door again.  
"Link! Come here!"

Fledge runs after me and when I stop for a moment to turn around,  
I see him comming up the stairs, all out of breath, while I'm already by the door.  
"Stay here Link!" he yells and stops for a moment to catch his breath.  
"Link?" I see instructor Owlan come out of his room.  
"I thought I told you to not go wandering around at night."  
he says with a stern voice and looks at me accusingly.  
Slowly I walk away towards the door without answering his quiestion  
and while still looking at Owlan and Fledge.

"Where are you going so late at night Link?"  
Horwell, who just came out of his room  
is leaning against the door post for support and looking at me with a confused look on his face.  
"Far away" I say mysteriously but honest and turn around.  
"You'll never catch me." I say laughingly, open the door and run away.

[]

When I'm outside I jump down from the bridge where I first learned to jump  
and bump against Pipit by accident once I'm on the ground.  
"Hey Link, it's night you know. It's dangerous outside now." Pipit says and grabs my shoulders.  
I bet he still thinks everything is his fault. "I know" I say and brush his hands off me.  
"I'm playing tag with everyone." Pipit looks at me confused.  
"Playing tag?" he asks.  
"Tag! You're it!" I tap his shoulder and run away through the gate and down the stairs towards the plaza.

[]

As soon as I'm on the plaza, it starts to rain.  
Some rumbling and light fills the sky above me.  
It seems that there's a thunderstorm hanging in the air.  
But that's impossible, it has never stormed in Skyloft...  
"Link go back inside this instance!" Owlan yells at me.  
He quickly walks over to me with  
Horwell,Pipit,Fledge,Zelda,Groose and everyone from the academy following him.  
"No!" I yell back

"Catch me if you can!"

I yell and start to run towards the platform.  
"LINK NO!" everybody screams but I'm not planning to stop.

Suddenly my arm gets pulled back which stops me from running.  
"Ouch! How did you-..."  
I look at the person holding my upper arm and am paralized with fear.

.

.

"Caught you..._Skychild_"


	17. My life end's here

**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I **_**do not**_** own  
Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**

**This might not be the longest chapter but it sure is the most exciting and dramatic one =D**

**Not gonna say much more about this, just read, enjoy and leave a comment^^**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

"Ghirahim! L-Let me go!"  
I say once I've snapped out of my paralized condition and start to struggle against his grip.  
"You said 'Catch me if you can', so I did. What now?"  
Ghirahim looks at me with an expressionless glance.  
"I said, LET ME GO!" I scream and slap him flat across his left cheek with my, not captured, right hand.  
I can hear everyone behind us suddenly hold their breath and once I realised what I just did,  
I do so as well and cover my mouth with my free hand.

It stays silent for a couple of minutes amongst the Skyloftians and the surface lord.  
Only mother nature doesn't keep quiet.  
The rain starts to pour like heaven is falling down and the thunder&lighting are getting harder,heavier and closer.  
Ghirahim hasn't moved his head from the position my slap had put it in.  
His hair is hanging infront of his face so I can't read his emotions or see what he might be thinking.

The grip on my arm loosens and he lets go of me.  
The arm that was holding me drops beside him and the other slowly goes up to his cheek.  
I remove my hand from my mouth and cautiously look at him.  
"I see..." is the only thing he says as response to the gasps.

"I get it now. Goodbye..._**Link**_"

If I didn't know better, I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek from behind his hair as he said my name.  
He raises his arm with his fingers ready to 'snap' himself away.

"No,wait!" I shout and suddenly cling to his up held arm.  
That action apparently earned another gasp 'cause the 'crowd' behind us is standing breathless once again.  
"Don't make it worse for yourself, let go of my arm please." Ghirahim says with a calm and composed voice.  
I shake my head and refuse to let go. "No." I say to clarify my head shaking.  
"I-I didn't mean to slap you, I'm sorry..." I say and then slowly try to get his arm down.  
"I kindly request you to remove yourself from my limb,_child_" I look up at Ghirahim with a sad expression.  
"I said I'm sorry..." I mutter apologetic and see him look down at me as if he wants to say something.  
"Let him go Link! What has possessed you?!" Groose yells  
"Go away from that _demon_!" Zelda screams.  
I look behind me at my screaming friends and back at Ghirahim,who is just looking at me.  
No emotion at all.

.

"What are you here for?" I ask and stare him right into his dark brown eyes.  
"That is none of your concern." he says annoyed and looks away.  
"YOU HAUNT MY DREAMS! IT'S ALL OF MY CONCERN!" I suddenly yell at him.  
He looks back at me with a surprised look on his face and lets me lower his arm.  
I hold on to his arm and keep looking at him.  
It stays silent for a long time, even the storm layed down although the sky is still dark grey.  
"I'm not the one to blame here." Ghirahim says after the long silence but makes no move to make me let go of his arm.  
"So I'm responsible for my nightmares about _you_?" I whisper softly.

I let go of his arm and take a few steps away from him.  
"..." he stays silent and holds his head down, not looking away from the ground.  
"Tsk, see? He's not so powerful as everyone thinks he is! He's just a weak demon without his _master_!"  
Groose laughs and points at Ghirahim.  
"Shut up Groose!" Zelda says as she pushes him aside to get to Link.  
"Come Link, let's go..." she says and softly pulls at Link's right shoulder.  
"And Ghirahim, I kindly ask you to not show up anymore.  
You've done enough hurt to this child."  
I let myself get pulled away by Zelda and look back at Ghirahim.

He looks up at me and I can see sadness in his eyes, no doubt.  
Maby there is more to him than just a _black heart_.  
He holds his hand up to me, while I get dragged away,  
and waves slightly at me before he dissapears into a million daimonds.  
"Come on Link." Zelda says and pulls a little harder at me as she draggs me back in the academy.

***Next morning***

I sit on the same platform where I first jumped off from to kill myself and dangle my leggs over the edge.  
"So this is where you have been."  
I look beside me and see Instructor Horwell come sit next to me on the platform.  
His leggs are longer than mine but also dangling as he looks at me,smiling.  
I nod to answer him and stare into the clouds.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better, instructor Horwell." I say honestly  
"Well thank you and please, just call me Horwell. Why the sudden formalities?...You miss him,don't you?"  
"Wh-what? No! What does that have to do with it?!"  
I turn my head quickly to look at him and see he's just looking infront of him,  
still with that bright smile on his face.  
"Ahaha you don't need to hide it from us. Owlan and I already know it. We can see it." he says and looks at me.  
"S-see what?" I say and look away as I feel a blush comming on my face.

"Owlan and I will keep everyone unsuspecting of your leave...now go."  
Horwell says and points to the light that leads to Faron Woods and the sealed grounds.  
I understand what he means and thank him ever so heartily for that.  
"It's oke, go search your immortal demon lord." he says and winks at me.  
I smile brightly and jump off the platform,turning around to look up as I'm falling down.  
I see Horwell standing on the platform waving at me.

Thank you Horwell...

[]

[]

I fall through the last barrier of clouds and see the sealed grounds closing in on me.  
When I look more carefully I see Ghirahim sitting next to the place where Demise used to be locked up.  
The stone and Demise are gone but still Ghirahim came back here...  
I see him quickly stand up as he notices me falling down.

If he really loves me, he'll catch me.  
If he doesn't...

.

.

...my life will end here...


	18. Dead men tell no tales

_**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own**_  
_**Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**_

**Chapter 18, Link is falling down, down, down but will Ghirahim catch him?**

**Read and find out. Enjoy! =)**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

He looks up to me but makes no move to cast a net to safe me.  
He's gonne let me die...

While I fall closer and closer to the sealed grounds and Ghirahim, I feel every hope of survival drain out of me.

Suddenly Ghirahim streches his arms out to me.  
He can't be serious, can he? But even if he isn't, what choice do I have?

I change my line of falling with much effort to Ghirahim  
and close my eyes while I strech me arms out as well, hoping he will catch me.

I feel as if the icy wind is cutting my face...  
A loud thud is the only sound I hear after two bodies collide.  
The thud of people falling down to the ground.  
I keep my eyes tight shut but I can feel two arms wrapping around me.  
I open my eyes slowly and look right into the dark, dark brown eyes of Ghirahim.  
A short silence occurs before it is broken by a soft chuckle.

"Caught you Link,...again."  
I look away from him,wanting to get away but  
his arms around my back are preventing me from standing up.  
"I just...wanted to appologize again for slapping you, back in Skyloft..."  
I say and a light blush fills my cheeks with color.  
"That's quite alright now, _Skychild _"  
I look him back in his eyes when I hear him say 'Skychild'.

He really has forgiven me.

"Accually, I should be appologizing." he says and thightens his arms around me a bit.  
"Why?" I ask confused and place my hands on his chest.  
"I shouldn't have come back to Skyloft in the first place..."  
he says and now he is the one to look away.  
"Well, I'm glad you did." he looks back at me with a surprised look on his face.  
"What was that, Skychild?" he asks as if he didn't hear me.  
"You heard me..." I say and lay my head down on Ghirahim's chest. "...I'm glad you did...Ghirahim"  
A soft chuckle comes from above my head before th arms around me hug me tight.  
"Then I'm not sorry I did."

***Back in Skyloft***

I wave at Link as he falls off the platform.  
"So he did go see him, Horwell?"  
I don't need to look behind me to know that Owlan comes walking towards me.  
"Yes, I asked him if he missed Ghirahim and then I told him to go." I say and look at the sunrise.

"I see." he stops behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder.  
"So we won't be seeing him back any time soon." he states.  
I sigh and turn my head a bit to look at Owlan.  
"No, we won't but we'll need to keep everyone from knowing he left." Owlan frowns.  
"For how long?" he asks. I turn my gaze back to the sunrise and put my hands on Owlan's hands.

"For as long as possible..."

***Night time, surface***

A knock to my head and a sharp pain awakens me from my slumber.  
"...! G-Ghirahim..?" I put my hand on my head and feel blood coming from my head.  
I slowly open my eyes and see that the one who has hit me, is definetly not Ghirahim.

.

.

.

.

_**"D-Demise..?!"**_


	19. Last breath, closed eyes

_**(Though it is obvious, I want to say once again that I do not own**_  
_**Link,Ghirahim and all the other characters of the legend of Zelda that might appear here in this story,they belong to Nintendo.)**_

**Dramatic change! Dam dam daaaaaaaam! Demise is back and ALIVE! =O  
How will the two, almost, love birds handle this threat?**

**Read chapter 19 (which is this one ^^) and find out!**

**Enjoy and leave a comment! =D**

**/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I quickly stand up and try to run away  
but I only expose my back like that  
and a numbing pain takes over my body before I drop to the ground.  
I can feel exactly what is dug deep inside my back right now.  
It isn't the first time I felt it but I don't want to believe it.  
I hoped it would be the last time I felt that pain in the last battle with Ghirahim.

"_Skychild_!" Ghirahim!  
I hear quick, light footsteps comming my way and  
I see the demon lord crouch down before me.

So it was his dagger after all...

"Skychild, I'm so sorry! I had to obey!"  
I can't look up due to the pain but I can see tears dropping on the ground infront of me.  
"Get away from him, _my sword_!" "B-but he's-.." "Now Ghirahim."  
slowly he stands up and walks away from me while he mumbles: "Yes, _Master_..."  
I thought he changed but that was only because Demise was gone.  
He's back now, so it is only logical that he'd return to his master.

"So _little hero_, you didn't calculate this into your plan of saving the worlds did you?"  
unlike Ghirahim's light quick footsteps, I hear heavy and slow footsteps coming from behind me.  
The footsteps stop and the dagger gets torn from my back.  
"GAAHH!" The pain is unbearable, the dagger was burried deep inside my back.  
"Now..." Demise says as if he is thinking.

Suddenly I get lifted up off the ground by a giant hand around my neck.  
"Ah..!" the sound gets smothered as I gasp for air and get lifted up and turned around by my neck.  
Face to face with Demise I grab his huge hand with both my hands and  
try to get it away from my throat but it proves to be futile...  
"STOP! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Ghirahim's hysteric screams are what stops Demise in his actions  
and he looks down at his other arm where Ghirahim has clinged himself to.  
"Don't...please..."  
his face is burried in Demise's arm, so you can't see his expression but his heavy trembling body says enough.

"Ghirahim, let go!" Demise roars, the fire not only burning in his hair but in his eyes as well.  
"That was the whole plan! You revive me so I can kill the choosen one and we rule the surface and everything else together!"  
the grip on my neck and throat gets tighter as they argue.  
"Well I don't want that anymore!" Ghirahim yells back and looks Demise straight into his eyes.  
"I just want him...alive" Ghirahim mumbles and lets go of the arm he was holding as he looks away.  
"Oh but you can have him for as long as you want, _my sword_.." Demise grins at Ghirahim. ".._After_ I'm done with him." "NO!"  
the grip on my throat thightens even more and the shrieks and actions of Ghirahim prove to be of no use anymore.

"Sweet eternal dreams _little hero_..."  
The last breath gets taken from me as Demise squeezes one more time and lets go of me.  
I drop to the ground and all my muscles are numb and limp.

"_SKYCHILD!_" I think this will be the last time I hear Ghirahim's quick footsteps run towards me.  
Everything turns black but I am somewhat glad that the last thing I hear is the whispering sound of Ghirahim's voice.

.

.

"He'll pay for this, Skychild...**_he'll pay..._**"


	20. Standing up to my 'master'

**HELLOOOOOO! =D No, I'm not dead yet and I'm very, VERY sorry for leaving you all waiting for so long...hehe..^^"  
I suddenly got a lot of homework and a lot of other stuff happened and to be perfectly honest, I totally forgot about this story...=X**

**So here is the long awaited chapter 20 ^^  
I already have a large part of chapter 21 done as well but I'm not used to writing this story anymore so I'm hoping you guys will stick with me =3**

**I'm trying my best to 'get back in the flow' for you guys, for all the peeps who stayed with me even though I didn't upload for so long.  
(IF there are still peeps who stayed with me...)**

**Anywho, for those who actually read this, thank youuu~ Here have a cookie +hands cookie+ and enjoy this new chapter, chapter 20, of my fanfiction**

**'I'm your servant, my immortal'**

** =3**

** XxXxX**

**/\\\\**

As I see my master let go of the Skychild's nearly lifeless body, it feels as if the ground falls down from under my feet.  
"SKYCHILD!" I scream and run towards him, kneeling down beside him.  
I can't believe master would use me like this.  
All along he just wanted to kill the Skychild, while I thought he just wanted to capture him.

A servant, a sword, a toy, I was never anything more to him.  
I should've known this from the beginning and never have revived my master again.  
I fought for him, hurt the Skychild for him, I did EVERYTHING for him!  
...But he's not gonna get away with it this time...oh no, believe me...  
"He'll pay for this, Skychild...he'll pay..."

].[

I take one last look at him and then stand up, facing my 'master'.  
"I'll pay?" he says mockingly at me with that smug grin on his face.  
That grin that he has always cast towards me.  
That grin almost speaks to me, telling me that I'm worth nothing now and will never be worth anything.  
Telling me that I am less than my 'master', under him, weaker than him.

However today he has gone too far.  
He'll pay for what he has done to me and he'll pay for what he has done to the Skychild...my Skychild.  
I walk closer to him, not replying to what he said, my eyes focused on his.  
He starts to laugh and again that grin. "You want to take me on? Ha! You don't stand a chance against me!"  
Ignoring his statement of mockery, I summon six daggers around me, each of them aimed at him.  
"You are not serious about this, are you, my sword?" he says while the expression on his face changes to a slight irritated one.  
Without saying a word I launch the six daggers towards him, one right after the other.  
Five get dodged but the sixth one hits his left shoulder, tearing right through him.  
"Ngh-! Know your place Ghirahim. If you stop now, I might still be able to forgive you for this treachery." he says while holding his large, scaled hand over his wounded shoulder.  
"I don't want your forgiveness, I want your demise." I summon my dual swords and charge at him.  
He jumps up and lands a couple of meters away from me.

"That was a bad decision, Ghirahim!" he yells and charges at me while my back was turned to him.  
A painful hit to my back sends me flying forward and I land on my side.  
Rolling and falling over a couple of times before I finally am able to stop myself.  
I felt like a rag doll being tossed around but I still force my pained body to stand up again.  
"I think that YOU are the one who'll pay for this. Pay for this treachery!" He yells and grabs my sword out of the sealing place.  
"No..." My eyes grow large, knowing that with that sword he'll be able to lock me up forever.  
He lifts the sword side ways, ordering me to enter the sword.  
I take a step back when I feel a force pulling me towards the sword.  
"Get back inside you traitor." My 'master' almost spits the words at me venomously.  
I shake my head and take another step back.  
"I'm done with you and done playing around. GET BACK INSIDE!"  
"NO!" I yell back and go into my second stage. My arms go black, the feel of my skin metallic.


End file.
